The magic Of Love
by love345
Summary: One queen, One Guardian, One Love. When these two meet, Its love at first site and they'll do anything to be together, but when a dark figure and an old nemesis returns he is seeking to cause chaos and destruction and not just to these two lovers, but to the Entire world! Can Elsa and Jack stop The evil Pitch black and save the world and each-other? Read and Find Out ;)
1. All By Her Majesty's Self

**Hey everyone, My Name's love345 but u all can call me Penelope ;) and like most of you I am a huge fan of Frozen and Rise of the guardians, especially Jelsa xxxx Sooooooooooo Here's My first Jelsa Story! Yay xxx So let me know what you guys think, First I'd like to thank my dearest friend TPATFan16 (Mickey) for supporting my story :) Thanks Honey I appreciate it xxxx This is for you and all the other Jelsa Fans out there ;) Enjoy =)**

**Chapter 1: All By Her Majesty's Self**

Once upon a time, In the magical world Of Arendelle, Lived a queen who ruled her Kingdom with happiness and love, She once lived in fear inside her bed chambers through her entire childhood, away from the nearest human being. Even from her Family, which killed her every day. All she wanted was t be like the other normal children, just like her sister Anna, but she wasn't like her at all. The queen was Born with powerful magic of Ice and snow which is controlled by her emotions, the more she feels the power she releases. It is why she was locked away for her own sister's protection, so she didn't get hurt but one day the queen released her Magic which resulted her into running away from her Kingdom and also freezing it in ice and snow! even with her Anna's love and help she still refused to open up to her, and even almost killed her with her magic by freezing her heart. Anna began to weaken, but not to weak to save her sister's life and restore her life, Only an act of true love could save Anna and it did. The love she has with her sister and that was the answer into saving the entire Kingdom of Arendelle from eternal ice.

And now, she rules her kingdom with happiness and Joy. With her sister, now happily married to the Kingdom's ice master Kristoff, and living in the castle with her. also in the castle lived Kristoff's trusty reindeer Sven who has been alongside him since he was a boy, along with that, Lives the snowman that the queen created called Olaf. He cannot melt in the summer from the winter snow cloud above and all you need to know is that he likes warm hugs and loves summer. All of this was accomplished by the snow queen herself, and her name was Elsa.

Everyday for Elsa is wonderful, But not today, she was sitting by her window like she used to as a little girl with small tears forming from her eyes. Her sadness was loud enough for her sister to hear as she was walking by, she knocked quietly on the door and peeped in.

'Elsa? are you Okay?' she asked concerned, Elsa turned her head to see Anna looking worried

'Oh! Anna, Yes I'm fine' She said wiping the tears from her eyes

'No your not, I heard you crying, and you and i both know what happens when you begin to get upset'

'I'm not upset'

'No? look around your room' Anna pointed around the room and it was covered in ice, Elsa emotions had triggered her powers once again

'Okay maybe I am a little upset' She admitted

'Would this help?' Anna gave her a hug as Elsa happily hugged back as the ice in the room disappeared

'Thank you' She smiled

'So what's wrong?'

'Oh Anna, I'm so lonely'

'What do you mean your lonely? You've got me, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and an entire Kingdom who loves you for who you are'

'No you don't understand, I mean...Lonely' Elsa could tell that Anna didn't get what she meant,but then Anna's eyes widened with shock

'ohhh you mean...'

'Yes'

'Well no problem, we can find you someone. I mean there are some fellow suitors around the world, we can have a ball and then a wedding and...' Anna was going a little over the top with this

'ANNA!' She yelled 'If you can find someone who is not going to be afraid of me and risk getting frozen. get back to me!' she snapped, Anna now understood what was wrong with her sister

'Is this what its about? Your afraid that...'

'I'm not afraid. I know it won't happen! who would love a woman who releases snow when she's angry or upset. Anna, be grateful you have Kristoff because I believe only one of us will be married and happy, and its not me. Its never going to be me' Elsa then fell to the floor crying as Anna was comforting her

'Elsa, your talking rubbish, If a man can't love you for who you are, he's not worth it. But I promise you that a man will love you because you are a strong, confident, brave and beautiful woman who will do anything to protect her kingdom' Anna comforted

'Your forgetting I froze the kingdom once'

'Elas, that was 3 years ago, everyone has forgiven you for what you did and so have I. I mean if that hadn't happened I would never have known and met Kristoff, let alone married him and had twins' she smiled, Anna and Kristoff and had married and Had a son and daughter, their son was the spitting image of his mother with his ginger hair and eyes, His name was Derek. And their daughter was identical to her father, cute blonde hair and eyes, she was a beautiful princess called Lindsey.

'That's true' Elsa sniffed

'Plus I wouldn't have been so close to you' Anna nudged her

'I know thanks Anna' Elsa smiled and hugged her

'And I promise a man will love you'

'Oh really?' Elsa said sarcastically

'I'm serious, maybe even some who is like you'

'Like me?'

'Yeah, like who's got powers like you'

'Anna no one is like me'

'You never know, maybe your love will be like you'

'Oh really? and who is that? Everyone knows that people like me don't exist, and I know people like me don't either'

'Says the girl who believes in Jack frost' Anna giggled

'He's just a story, a story we read as children' Elsa said

'Yeah but you really believe in him don't you?' Anna asked. Its true, Elsa always believed in the famous Jack frost, The guardian of fun and games, she always thought that he and her were the same, and she was right. except, he doesn't exist but that didn't mean she didn't stop believing in him. She always dreamed of seeing the famous Jack frost and Be happy there is someone like herself

'Pff! No! He's just a childhood story that I was a big fan of that's all' Elsa blushed

'If you say so' Anna laughed and got up to leave

'Anyway, What are you doing here? I thought you were out for the day' Elsa wondered

'I was going to, but I told Kristoff to take the twins out' Anna explained

'Why?'

'I wasn't feeling to good'

'How come?'

'Iv'e been constantly throwing up' She smiled

'Why have you...?' Elsa looked at her sister who began to smile big, Elsa got up and screamed in excitement with her sister

'OH ANNA CONGRATULATIONS! Have you told Kristoff? When did you find out? when's it due? What's gonna be? Do want me to...?

'Elsa! cool it! I found out this morning, I was coming to tell you first and no I haven't told Kristoff yet, I wanted you to know first' She smiled

'I'm so pleased for you, the both of you'

'Thank you'

'3 kids are you ready for that?' Elsa asked

'Of course I am, Its a family Elsa. Its what Iv'e always wanted' Anna cried

'I'm happy for you'

'Thanks, Well I got to go and find Kristoff, I'll catch you later!' She squealed and left Elsa's chambers, Elsa's smile then turned into a frown. She'd give anything to have what Anna has. Even though it would never happen to someone like her, If only there was someone who was like her, had her power and would love her for who she is, some like...Jack frost. Elsa felt so alone not having a different person like herself. She hated being different, even if it did make her Kingdom happy, sometimes it made her feel special but some days she wanted to be normal. She didn't want to be alone in this world.

_All by myself By Celine Dion_

_ When I was young_  
_I never needed anyone_  
_And making love was just for fun_  
_Those days are gone_  
_Livin' alone_  
_I think of all the friends I've known_  
_When I dial the telephone_  
_Nobody's home_

_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna be_  
_All by myself_  
_Anymore_

_Hard to be sure_  
_Sometimes I feel so insecure_  
_And loves so distant and obscure_  
_Remains the cure_

_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna be_  
_All by myself_  
_Anymore_  
_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna live_  
_All by myself_  
_Anymore_

_When I was young_  
_I never needed anyone_  
_Making love was just for fun_  
_Those days are gone_

_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna be_  
_All by myself_  
_Anymore_  
_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna live_  
_Oh_  
_Don't wanna live_  
_By myself, by myself_  
_Anymore_  
_By myself_  
_Anymore_  
_Oh_  
_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna live_  
_I never, never, never_  
_Needed anyone_

Elsa's heart was sore from the loneliness she felt in the world, sure she had her sister, brother in law and a nephew and niece but she'd like to have something her sister has, a loved family of her own. Elsa looked up into the sky at all the clouds in the sky and closed her eyes and wished for her dream to come true one day. One day. she was going to find the man of her dreams and they were going to be happy, When she turned around away from the window, she heard a noise like she hadn't heard Before, Noises of screams were heard from the village and Elsa's window began to be covered by black...dust? she opened her window and looked down from her balcony and looked up into the sunny sky that did not look sunny any more, the clouds began to twist and turn and Black tornado of dust was forming, The gates were opened for the villagers to run in for safety. The tornado began to laugh evilly and it turned into a tall dark man who wore black and behind him were creepy looking horses made of dust, Elsa looked confused on who he is but he did not look friendly.

'People Of Arendelle!' He greeted as they backed away in fear of him 'Ahh yes that's what i like to see. Fear! Fear in people's eyes gives me great Joy because it mean i get to have some fun' He laughed and clicked his fingers as all the horses began to run around terrorising the Kingdom

'Who are you?!' A villager yelled

'Me? why I am Fear! I am The Boogey Man and I am here to tell you...FEAR ME!' His horses surrounded the kingdom and all the children were screaming in fear and were terrified of him, 'But you all can call me...Pitch black' he chuckled and looked up on the appearing moon in the sky 'long time no see old friend, now You see me frighting this helpless kingdom and I know there's nothing you can do about it. So why don't you stay there and watch the show' He chuckled and continued to cause chaos.

But the man in the moon had plans for this, he was about to call on a group of heroes that will put a stop to this, They beat him once, they can do it again. And there not really heroes, more like...Guardians

**Oh now were getting somewhere aren't we? :) ** **I'll be back before you know it guys ;) love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Thanks again to you Mickey ;) luv ya Girl xxxx See ya in the next chapter folks xxx =)**

**Penelope out ;) **


	2. Group Meeting

**Part 2 for you all ;) xxx Just a reminder this is kinda short because my mother needs to get her work done, so I apologise xxxxxxxxx But when I have more time, I will do more for you all in the next chapter, please enjoy what you can ;)**

**Chapter 2: Group meeting **

As pitch terrorised the city of Arendelle, a small baby tooth appeared from a house holding a tooth, she saw whet was happening and began to panic, she flew back to the ice palace to warn her queen and friend, the tooth fairy.

'Chicago, sector 4. there are twins there...Awwww look at this one, sooo adorable' Fortunately baby tooth found her working and ordering, She flew to tooth and warned her what was going on 'Its impossible, he was destroyed!' Tooth snapped as baby tooth squeaked again 'al-right I'll warn the others' Tooth sent out the northern lights in the sky and headed over to the north pole

...

Down In the warren, the signal of the light were seen, and The one and only Easter bunny saw the lights and knew it could only mean one thing, the children of the world are in danger.

'Oi! You boys take care of things while I'm gone, That looks Not dandy' He said in his Australian accent and jumped in his tunnels towards the north pole.

...

Somewhere in the sky was golden dust shining down into the bedrooms of young children creating beautiful dreams, the person to cause this was the sandman, when he saw the lights too, he created a air plane with his magic and flew to the direction of the north pole.

...

In the north pole itself, lived hundreds of yetis and Elves, ruled by a the very famous Santa Claus or north as his friends call him. He could see also see the light in the sky and knew what it could mean.

'Dingle!' He ordered one of the elves, 'Make preparations, ve're going to have company' He said in his Russian accent.

...

Somewhere in the snowy town of Paris, there was another figure and guardian looking about the streets where children were playing, when the figure saw what lights were in the sky, he stopped what he was doing and headed to where his friends would head also.

...

Tooth had made it to the north pole, around the same time as Bunny jumped from a hole into the presence of his friends, just as Sandy Flew in also.

'I'm glad you could all make it' Tooth smiled

'Dis better be good, toothy. Christmas is almost upon us' North said and sandy had a question mark over his head in confusion

'I can't get started until..'

'AHHH!' Bunny began to jump around screaming

'Bunny! Vat Is wrong with you?!' Bunny looked at his tail and saw it was frozen!

'There's only one person who knows how to do that!' Bunny turned to look at the culprit, the figure removed his hood which revealed a very handsom face indeed, He wore a blue hood with brown trousers an held a long staff, It was indeed Jack frost

'I always wondered if you could hop, I've just never seen you do it' Jack sniggered

'why you little toe ragging Show Pony!' Bunny snapped

'GUYS!' Tooth said 'Now is not the time! There are worse thing at stake' She said

'Tooth, Vhy have you called us all here?' North asked

'I wouldn't call you if i wasn't concerned or suspicious, But I believe it what I fear' She said worried

'What do you mean Doll?' Bunny asked

'Baby tooth, was Doing her daily work on the borders of Ireland, where she was picking up a tooth from a Kingdom' Tooth explained

Sandy was making pictures over his head in confusion

'So, She came across a Kingdom called Arendelle' She said

'Yes, I have heard of that Kingdom, It is the kingdom that was once frozen, was it not?' North asked as she nodded, Jack did not take much notice until he heard that part

'Wait, did you say frozen?' Jack asked

'If I had known any better, I'd say it was you doing' Bunny accused him

'Don't look at me, I haven't even heard of the place' Jack snapped

'It wasn't Jack' Tooth said

'So who did it?' Jack was curious to know

'That doesn't matter, and that's not the point. The point is, that Kingdom is in danger!' Tooth said

'Vhat is troubling it?' North asked

'Baby tooth saw the people of the kingdom being terrorised by something, or...someone. She saw Black dust flowing through the air' Tooth said as everyone went quiet

'It's not possible' North gasped

'He was destroyed, By his own magic!' Jack said

'Can we be certain it was him?' Bunny asked

'Who else do you know with such power as fear? She didn't see him but she can suspect' Tooth said

'If he has returned we must protect what needs protecting' North said

'And we need to act fast before any harm comes to anyone!' Bunny said

'I'll fly over there to see if i'm right' Tooth said

'No! I'll do it' Jack said

'You?!' Bunny laughed 'You couldn't even defend a boiled egg'

'No need, That's you job' Bunny laughed

'You Little...'

'Look, if it is Pitch, I can hold him off until you guys get there, if I need help I'll let you know.' Jack said 'Its safer if i went'

'Very well, but i warn you Jack, If our enemy has returned we must be on careful terms' North warned

'I know' Jack said and called on the wind to take him to Arendelle, When he got there, he could see black horses ruling the streets and causing chaos and fear to the people, A horse came charging towards Jack but he acted fast and stuck him with his mighty staff, He jumped on the roofs of the houses to see who was th culprit, and he was right. Pitch Black has returned!

'FEAR ME YOU WORTHLESS PEASANTS!' He yelled as they knelled in his presence 'You will all enjoy the last few minutes to you lives, because when they are gone, you will be too' He laughed evily, Jack was about to stike him until something stopped him

'STOP!' He heard someone yell, that some was...A woman.

**Cany anyone guess who it is? hmm? well you'll find out soon, in the next chapter won't you? xxxxx I'll be back, with more to read and love :) Bye Bye **

**Penelope Out ;)**


	3. Bravery and First introductions

**Here we are :) enjoy And let me know what you think xxxx I'll Talk after the chapter ;) Sit back, enjoy, and read xxx ;)**

**Chapter 3: Bravery and First Introductions**

**Elsa pov: **Looking at my people running away in fear I was afraid someone was going to get hurt, I was looking down from my balcony looking at my people running away from these mysterious creatures and an evil dark man who was controlling them, I needed to defend my kingdom and the people! I ran down the stairs and headed outside but there were two guards in my way.

'I'm sorry m'lady i cannot let you go out there' One said

'My people are in danger i need to help' I ordered

'It is to dangerous for you my queen, I'd advise you to return to your chambers' The other one said

'please they'll be hurt if i don't do anything'

'M'lady please do as we say'

'I am the queen, now please do what i say, let me help in anyway I can' I said sternly but softly, they looked at one another then looked at me

'As you wish our queen' they stood aside as I ran out the palace and through the gates, I saw that evil man laughing like a maniac hurting my people I saw from the corner of my eye that there was a father and two children and a reindeer huddling in fear, only it wasn't an ordinary family, IT WAS MINE! Kristoff, sven, my niece and nephew were scared out of their mitts, Just then Anna came running to me.

'Oh Elsa, What's going on the entire kingdom is under attack' She said and saw Her family about to be crushed 'KRISTOFF! KIDS!' She screamed and ran to them but I pulled her back

'ANNA NO!' I said

'BUT THEY'LL BE KILLED' She cried

'Www let me at him! let me at him!' Olaf ran over but i pulled him back too

'Let me handle this' I said and walked over to him

'FEAR ME YOU WORTHLESS PEASANTS!' He yelled 'You will all enjoy the last few minutes of your lives, because when they are gone, You will be too' He laughed as an anger boiled inside me

'STOP!' I yelled as he did as everyone's eyes were at me, The figure and I had a stare down as he gave me a glare but softened it

'Well well, what do we have here, and may i ask who you might be?' He asked

'I Am Elsa, Queen Of Arendelle' I Said as he looked at me in an odd way

'Well...Your Majesty' He bowed 'Allow me to introduce myself, I am Pitch black, or the bogey man if you will' He smirked

'Pitch Black, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Arendelle'

'There are a lot of long words in there Your Highness, I am naught but a humble Man. What is it that you want?'

'I want you to leave and never come back.' I ordered as he laughed

'I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request.' He said as i looked confused by what he meant 'Means "no"'. he laughed as i began to lose my temper

'I would advise you to leave before you get hurt' I warned

'Ha ha ha ha, and what's a delicate flower like you going to do, your nothing but a queen!'

'I am much more than that' I said as one of his horses attacked me but i froze him solid and looked back at Pitch

'You have magic' He gasped

'I was born with it!' I snapped

'That's impossible!' He said and tried to attack again but i fought back with my powers freezing all of the dark magic, Little did i know who was watching me

**Jack pov: **She was...Amazing, not to mention Beautiful. She's just like me! She has the power of ice and snow and It was amazing to watch her fight. She must had been one of the bravest women I had ever known and She was literally one the most stunning women i had ever known. Just when I was gazing the guardians came to my aid.

'Vhat are you doing?! Vhy aren't you fighting?!' North snapped

Someone's doing the fighting for my' I sighed as they all looked at the girl'

'I don't Believe It!' Tooth gasped

'She's just like...Me' I smiled just then a picture of a heart appeared on sandy's head and he was making fun of me

'Yeah you said Sandy' Bunny laughed

'Shut up!' As i snapped out of it, 'But I don't understand. Is she a guardian?' I Asked

'No, If she were, we'd know her. She just normal' North explained

'Well not so normal, I mean the gal's got snow powers' Bunny said

'And she's handling them well, Look!' Tooth pointed to her as Pitch was Covering her in his dark magic. She fell to her knees because she was getting weaker.

'Its a shame you won't live to see your kingdom fall, Your majesty' He laughed evilly. I couldn't watch er get hurt I moved away from the guys and wennt to her aid, good thing I'm invisible.

'Jack Get back here' North whisper snapped as i ignored him and jumped in front of the queen.

'I will kill you if you touch her!' I threatened as He just smirked and Didn't answer, Just then I Released some magic to hit him but missed

To my surprise he took a shot back at me but i defended myself and Used my staff to cast a snow tornado He began to spin in it and the kingdom believed it was the queen's doing, She opened her eyes and could see what was going on, She saw me for a quick moment as I moved away for her to finish the job, She saw me! so she believes in me? I put that question aside to see waht she was doing she used her magic to stop the tornado as pitch fell to the ground dizzy. He got up and Blasted his dark powers against her but she defended herself and protected herself with an ice shield and his magic bounced back and hit him! He fell to the ground as she walked over to him.

'Now I will ask you one last time. Leave My Kingdom before I put one of your horses down again' She threatened

'*Scoffs* You haven't heard the last of me snow queen! I will be back, and when i am. Your first on my list!' He threatened

And I'll be ready' She warned him. She was Full of confidence, she was amazing

'I WILL BE BACK ARENDELLE! AND WHEN I AM, YOU'LL BE SORRY MWA HAHAHHA!' He laughed and disappeared into dust and the kingdom's light grew again and Everything looked normal again.

'OhH ELSA YOU DID IT!' A red head girl went over to hug her. Elsa, that was a beautiful name and fit for a women like herself

'YOU DESERVE A WARM HUG! A snowman went to hug her! Amazing! she even created a snowman, and a walking talking one too. This woman was full of surprises and I loved it.

'ALL HAIL QUEEN ELSA' as everyone cheered for her bravery and she deserved it, she stood up to one of the most feared creations in history and That's why i loved her...Wait did I just say that?

'Well, looks like the kingdom can defend itself' Bunny said

'Wait! Pitch will come back and when he is we'll be ready' Tooth said

'Until then, le's head back to the pole, maybe we'll track him down somewhere' North suggested as they were ready to leave but he saw i wasn't moving 'Jack?' he asked as i turned to him

'Listen north, I think she saw me' I said as he nodded

'And if she can see you, you want to talk to her' He smiled

'exactly'

'Go ahead boy, but be careful' He warned and got on his sleigh as I made my way to the castle.

**Elsa Pov: **I did It! I can't believe i actually defeated him! I mean i was at his mercy, but i wasn't alone. Someone was there, It was a boy, or a man even. He was defending me, I didn't create the tornado he did! But it was just for a quick moment that i saw maybe i did create the tornado, I was probably seeing things. But if only it were true, he could be...Just like me. If he was real, who was he? what was he like? and would i ever see him again?' Just then a knock on the door came, and my sister and her children ran in to hug me

'Thank you for saving us auntie' Derek smiled

'Yeah you were very Brave Auntie Elsa' Lindsey giggled

'Thank you kids, Anything to keep you two safe' I Gave them a kiss goodnight each as they walked out and I spoke alone with Anna

'You were so brave today, Mum and Dad would be proud' She smiled as I sighed

'Anna, something happened today' I said

'Uhh yeah! You kicked butt! I mean to that guy he was awful to everyone and you walked over to him and showed him who was boss and I have no idea how you managed to do that tornado it was incredible!' She squealed

'That's the thing! I didn't do the tornado' I said

'But...You must have, no one else has snow magic'

'Anna, someone helped me, when i was on the ground someone defended me and fought pitch for a brief moment, I saw him but he disappeared right in front of me'

'Hold on...Him?! A guy saved you?!' She got excited

'Yes, He saved me'

'So who was he?'

'I don't know'

'Well what did he look like?'

'It was only a second that i saw him, white hair and holding a staff is what i remember'

'Great so we're looking for a guy who has white hair, runs around with a staff and has magic, shouldn't be too hard to find' She said

'Don't bother looking for him. He vanished just when i looked at him, but i don't even know if he exists'

'Why do you say that?'

'Because it was for a second and i don't know if my mind was playing tricks on me' I sighed

'Well, we'll know if we see him again' She said as i smiled 'well i better go put the kids to bed, I'll see you in the morning, And well done today, even if he saved you. You managed to save Arendelle' She and i shared a hug as she walked out the door.

I went to sit next to my window and began to do patterns on the glass. I drew a picture of my parents on the wall, i missed them so much and i can'r believe they left the world so soon. The only thing is, i had no idea where they were going on their voyage. It was sad that i missed my chance to show them how much has been accomplished in the last 6 years since their death. I wish i could see them one more time.

_There was a time when men were kind_  
_When their voices were soft_  
_And their words inviting_  
_There was a time when love was blind_  
_And the world was a song_  
_And the song was exciting_  
_There was a time_  
_Then it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_  
_When hope was high_  
_And life worth living_  
_I dreamed that love would never die_  
_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_  
_So dreams were made and used and wasted_  
_There was no ransom to be paid_  
_No song unsung_  
_No wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night_  
_With their voices soft as thunder_  
_As they tear your hope apart_  
_And they turn your dream to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side_  
_He filled my days with endless wonder_  
_He took my childhood in his stride_  
_But he was gone when autumn came_  
_And still I dream he'll come to me_  
_That we will live the years together_  
_But there are dreams that cannot be_  
_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_  
_So different from this hell I'm living_  
_So different now from what it seemed_  
_Now life has killed_  
_The dream I dreamed_

If only they could be here and see the woman i have become. I stopped drawing and moved to my bed, only i started to hear something, something familiar, It sounded like, ice! I turned around and saw ice appearing on my wall. Only i wasn't feeling anything so it couldn't have been me, The ice drew a picture of a rose which popped out of the wall and i was handed a rose made of ice!

'What is going on?!' I wondered, The ice began to move around my chambers as the ice then created little fairies that were flying around the room, I couldn't help but laugh, one little fairy came close to my face as i smiled and moved my hand a little closer to touch it. The fairies began to giggle as i gidggled too! This was amazing

'How is this possible?!' I wondered

'By me!' I heard a voice as all the fairies disappeared, I looked around the room but i couldn't see anyone

'Who's there?' I called out

'No need to be afraid your majesty' He said

'How do you know who i am?'

'Well, you've got the biggest bedroom in the castle and i saw you fighting pitch and you said you were the queen so, yeah I know who you are.' He said, he sounded a little cocky to me

'You always this mysterious?' I Asked searching my room for him

'You always that Sexy?' He flirted and i felt a snowball hit my butt!'

'HEY!' i snapped as i heard him laugh

'Feisty! I like it!' He laughed

'Okay, either show yourself or I'll scream and have the guards search my room!' I ordered

'aww you really gonna turn me in?' He asked sadly but sarcastically

'Yes, because I'm tired and the Invisible Man is hitting on me!' I snapped

'What makes you think I'm the invisible man?' He asked, Just then the room began to snow and it turned into a small tornado, just then something stepped out of it, only, it was a someone. He was the most handsomest man i had ever seen! He had white hair, beautiful clear blue eyes and he had a kind look on his face, His clothes were a odd choice, he wore a blue hoodie and brown trousers and wore no shoes and he held a staff. He looked very familiar to me, But i Couldn't...Wait It can't be!

'Who are you? ' I asked

'Me? Why, I'm Jack Frost' He smirked

**There! They've met, ya happy?And I love that song, Don't judge! xxx I'll Be back with more lovey dove and our favourite couple ;) xxxx Bye Bye**

**Peneople out ;) **


	4. Be prepared

**This will be flirty for you all , plus I put my favourite villain song in this so I hope you like it xxxxx ;)**

**Chapter 4: Be prepared **

'Sorry...your who?!' Elsa asked

'Jack frost, at your service' He grabbed her hand and kissed it as she blushed

'is this a joke?!, and how did you get in here?!' Elsa snapped out of it and got serious

'I flew in, and this isn't a joke' Jack said

'How can you be Jack frost? he's just a story for little kids'

'And i'm a real story, one that people like you believe in'

'like me? there are no people like me! now please leave!'

'make me!' He smirked, that's when she fired a huge snowball into his stomach 'OW!' He groaned

'I warned you' she said, and turned to leave, but then ice appeared which caused her to slip 'Wait! How did I...?' She questioned herself and turned to look at Jack

'I told you' He smirked and Elsa then caused a blizzard in the room and he couldn't see her, as she couldn't see him

'Okay, now if you want to freeze, I suggest you leave' Elsa warned

'That's fine. The cold doesn't bother me anyway' He said as she looked curious, is this guy telling the truth? is he actually 'The' Jack Frost?!

You really are a tough one to get rid of'

Around you, of course I am' He smirked

'What do you want?' Elsa asked as they both were wondering around the blizzard still

'I wanted to talk to you'

'Why?'

'I saw you handle with pitch today'

'You know him?'

'Oh very well' he said sarcastically

'Well, I wasn't going to let him destroy and terrorize my kingdom'

'Your a brave woman' Jack smiled as Elsa Blushed and began to hear a song in her head, just as Jack was

_**Haven't met you yet By Michael Buble **_

_I'm not surprised._  
_ Not everything lasts._  
_ I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track._  
_Talk myself in.  
I talk myself out._  
_ I get all worked up, then I let myself down._

_ I tried so very hard not to lose it._  
_ I came up with a million excuses._  
_ I thought I thought of every possibility._

_ And I know someday that it'll all turn out._  
_ You'll make me work so we can work to work it out._  
_ And I promise you, kid, that I'll give so much more than I get._  
_ I just haven't met you yet._

_ Mmmm..._

_ I might have to wait._  
_ I'll never give up._  
_ I guess it's half timing,_  
_ And the other half's luck._  
_ Wherever you are._  
_ Whenever it's right._  
_ You'll come out of nowhere and into my life._

_ And I know that we can be so amazing._  
_ And baby, your love is gonna change me._  
_ And now I can see every possibility._

_ Mmmm..._

_ And somehow, I know that it'll all turn out._  
_ And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out._  
_ And I promise you, kid, I'll give so much more than I get._  
_ I just haven't met you yet._

_ They say all's fair,_  
_ In love and war._  
_ But I won't need to fight it._  
_ We'll get it right and,_  
_ We'll be united._

_ And I know that we can be so amazing._  
_ And being in your life is gonna change me._  
_ And now I can see every single possibility, mmmm._

_ And someday, I know it'll all turn out._  
_ And I'll work to work it out._  
_ Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get,_  
_ Than I get, than I get, than I get._

_ Ohhh!_

_ You know it'll all turn out._  
_ And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out._  
_ And I promise you, kid, to give so much more than I get._  
_ Yeah, I just haven't met you yet._

_ I just haven't met you yet._  
_ Ohh, promise you, kid, to give so much than I get._

_ (I said love, love, love, love...)_  
_ I just haven't met you yet._

_ I just haven't met you yet._

Elsa had stopped the small blizzard and saw that Jack was right in front of her, just then he got down on one knee and used his staff to create a ice rose and gave it to Elsa as she could not smiling

'Wow you really are him, aren't you?' She gasped

'Jack Frost, at you service, M'lady' He smiled

'Please, call me Elsa'

'Elsa/. That's quite pretty, okay Elsa'

'Wait, if you really are him...*gasp* your the one who saved me by creating a tornado'

'Guilty'

'Well I owe you my life, and my kingdom's' She smiled

'Its my pleasure, anything to save such a unique queen' He smiled

So, what can I do for you?' She asked

'I was wondering if we can talk' He smiled

'What about?'

'You, like how you have my abilities'

'Oh, sure I guess' She said as they went to talk

...

Meanwhile somewhere deep underground, Pitch black was working on his plan to annihilate his enemies, And down in the ground with him was his new henchman, Hans.

'Damn! DAMN DAMN DAMN!' We were so close on killing them!' Pitch yelled 'Plus if you had taken the children like I said it could have gone well'

'Yeah well, Elsa had saved them! Plus it was difficult because I could not be seen' Hans said

'They were two 3 year olds, and you couldn't even dispose of them' Pitch said disappointed

'Well you know, Its wasn't like they was alone Pitch! I mean what was I supposed to do?! Kill Elsa?!' Hans said as Pitch smirked

'Precisely' he said sinister as Hans looked confused, Just then Pitch caused puffs of black dust to appear to scare his prisoners and began to hum is tune of revenge and evil plot.

_**Be prepared **_

_[Pitch:] I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
__E__ven you can't be caught unawares  
_

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
_

_[Hans:]  
And where do I feature?  
_

_[__Pitch:]  
Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!  
_

_[Spoken]  
[Hans:] Yeah, Be prepared.  
Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.  
...For what?  
_

_[Pitch:] For the death of the queen!.  
_

_[__Hans:] Why? Is she sick?  
_

_[Pitch:] No, fool- we're going to kill her. And Jack Frost too.  
_

_[Hans:] Great idea! Who needs a queen?  
_

_[Hans:]  
No Quee! No Queen! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!  
_

_[Pitch:] Idiot! There will be a 'king'!  
_

_[Hans:] Hey, but you said, uh...  
_

_[Pitch] I will be king! ...Stick with me, and  
you'll never go poor again!  
_

_[Hans:] Yaay! All right! Long live the king!  
_

_[Pitch's army:] Long live the king! Long live the king!  
_

_[Army]  
It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all-time adored.  
_

_[Pitch:] Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
_

_[Pitch:] So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll_

_[pitch:] Be king undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

Be prepared!

_[All:]  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!_

_'MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!' Pitch laughed evilly _

**Uhh ohh, what's the plan? find out later lads xxxx**

**Penelope out ;)**


	5. An old Fiancee

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! AND TO CELEBRATE THE BEGINNING OF 2015, HERE'S A CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL ;)**

**Chapter 5: An old Fiancée **

**Jack Pov: **Elsa was Incredible! She was just like me! Brave, strong, and quite the charmer. Not to mention she has my powers. And right now she was telling an amazing story about how her and here sister went through a terrible childhood apart up becoming so close.

'So then Hans was sent back to his kingdom, Anna and Kristoff were engaged and married and had 2 beautiful children and she's pregnant once again' She smiled

'Wow! I can't believe you froze your entire kingdom' I gasped

'I was afraid and I guess all i needed was love to control myself' She said

'Well your happy now right?'

'Of course. My sister is happy and back in my life so that makes me happy too. Not to mention I have a nephew and niece to care for'

'Not to mention this Kingdom has a beautiful queen' I flirted as she blushed

'You always this flirty?' she asked

'Only around someone stunning'

'Okay Well this has been lovely but it's late and i think you should go

'So soon?but we've only been talking for a few minutes'

'Ummm actually you've been here for 2 hours'

'Fine I'll go' I said and walked over to the balcony'

'Will I see you again?' She asked

'Why?' I asked suddenly, she pulled me closer and brought our lips together! I put down my staff and put my arms around her waist her hair ran through my fingers, She pulled away as I looked into her Beautiful blue eyes

'That's why' She smiled

'I'll see you tomorrow' I sighed

'Okay' she said I jumped off the balcony letting the wind take me back to the pole. And One the way, my mind was fixed on Elsa. I couldn't get her out of my head, she was so amazing and beautiful, It was as I was...In love! Maybe I was, All I had to do was look into her eyes and I was fixed on her, It was settle. I'm in love!

_Jack:Just an ordinary day_  
_Started out the same old way_  
_Then I looked into your eyes and knew_  
_Today would be a first for me_  
_The day I fall in love_

On the balcony elsa was gazing into the night sky, she was still starstruck about the kiss she and Jack shared. She couldn't get him out of her head, she had never felt this way about anything or anybody. Jack came into her life in such a short time and already she can't imagine life without him. Elsa felt a smile creep on her face, her face lit up with a loving glow and looked up to the stars and sighed lovingly. She was in love.

_Elsa: On the day I fall in love_  
_Sky will be a perfect blue_  
_And I'll give my heart forever more_  
_To someone who is just like you_  
_The day I fall in love_

The two of them had only met and already they had kissed and found a special feeling for one another, it was true. Love at first sight really does exists. They were so alike. There could not be a more beautiful and powerful love. It was as if magic brought them together. The magic of love.

_Both: People all say love is wonderful_  
_That the bells will ring_  
_The birds will sing_  
_The skies will open_  
_I wonder where's that great big symphony_  
_Roll over Beethoven_  
_Won't you play with me_

_Both: And I'll never promise to be true to anyone_  
_Unless it's you_  
_Unless it's you_  
_The day I fall in love_

_Both: People all say love is wonderful_  
_That the bells will ring_  
_The birds will sing_  
_The skies will open_  
_I wonder where's that great big symphony_  
_Roll over Beethoven Won't you play with me_

_Both: Just an ordinary day_  
_Started out the same old way_  
_Then I looked into your eyes and knew_  
_Today would be a first for me_

_Both: The day I fall in love._

_Jack: I know you'll be there_

_Elsa: Ooh... I know..._

_Both: The day I fall in love_

Having drew a snowflake in the snow, symbolizing his love. He was on his way back to the pole still got the love struck look on his face. He was head over heels for her. He looked back at the kingdom of Arendelle and sighed and smiled.

'Goodnight snowflake' he sent a small little snowflake in Elsa's direction

Elsa was doing a picture of Jack's staff in the ice until she felt something cold land on her nose, she saw it was a snowflake. In summer? A smile then grew on her face, for she knew who caused it. She then dressed into her night gown and and went to bed still smiling.

'Good night handsome' she sighed lovingly and drifted into sleep

...

Down in the docks of Arendalle, a figure dressed in black tied his boat to the side and made his way to the castle. Two guards were standing guard and asked him to Holt. Instead he walked straight up to the pair of them and stabbed them where they stood! We walked through the gates and walked inside the castle, he knew exactly where to go. Guards saw the figure in black and ran to charge but he acted fast and pulled out his sword and slashed them down. He walked into a corridor and saw a white door with green and pink shapes on it and two guards protecting it. The tried to put up a fight but they were also killed by the figure. He broke the door down and saw two small children asleep. They looked so still and serine, their bodies totally floppy, and their faces glowing with a sort of luminescence, every muscle relaxed. The figure then removed the hood from his head and it was the face that no one in the kingdom would want to see again. He walked over to the children, and they weren't just any children, they were Anna's children! He had an evil look in sis eye just when four more guards ran in armed.

'Halt!' One shouted, thus waking the children

'What's going on?' Lindsey asked

'A lot of action' the figure smirked, the guards then recognised the intruder

'Prince Hans!' The guards growled

'The very same' Hans said as they all attacked but Hans was fast and knocked all four of them out! he looked back at the kids as they both tried to run away but he grabbed them both, and threw them over his shoulders.

'Let us go you big bully!' Derek yelled

'Oh shut up!' Hans snapped

'MUMMY! DADDY! HELP US! PLEASE!' The children called out for their parents thus waking a few people in the castle but it was too late for anyone to do anything, Hans had escaped and succeed with the kidnapping of the young Prince and princess.

...

Elsa was sound asleep in her bed until a guard came banging on the door.

'YOUR MAJESTY!' he called out as she opened the door

'Yes what is it?' she asked still sleepy and annoyed

'I'm sorry to disturb your slumbering ma'm but princess Anna demands your appearance now. An intruder has entered the castle' he explained, Elsa's eyes shot wide open and put on a robe and followed the guard, she walked past some dead bodies of her guards and saw that her niece and nephew's bedroom door had broken down! Her fears grew a little more.

**Elsa pov: **'What on earth happened here?!' I asked

'We'll explain everything your majesty but your sister needs you' the guard told me as I continued to follow him into kristoff and Anna's room. Anna was sitting on the side of her bed crying her eyes out as I could see Kristoff trying to hold his tears in, I ran over to Anna and hugged her tight

'Oh my goodness what's happened?!' I asked concerned

'Oh Elsa! There gone! Derek and Lindsey are Gone! They've been kidnapped!' she cried as my eyes grew wide with shock! I tried to hold back my tears but a few ran down my cheek.

'What?!'

'Someone walked into the castle killing every guard in his way and took the children' she cried still. It made my blood boil to think of it. I turned to my guard with a mad look

'I want you to take a party of men and search the kingdom and outside the kingdom for this intruder! I want my nephew and niece back here safely, no harm is to come to them and I want this figure found Dead or alive!' she ordered

'M'lady, we believe we already know who took the young Prince and princess' another guard ran in, it made Anna jump to hear that news

'Who took my children?!' she asked

' One of the injured guards said it was Prince Hans!' Anna's face then turned red with anger and hate for hearing that man's name. For me to hear it too, made me want to freeze his already cold heart!

'Why would that slime-ball, waltz in here, kill our guards and kidnapping our children?!' Kristoff snapped

'We don't know sir, but some witnesses say they took your children on a boat and was heading to the north woods' the guard said

'We will take a patrol of men and track him down' the other guard said but I stopped them

'No, I can't risk anymore of my best guards getting killed, Hans may be stupid but he's good with a sword' I admitted ' I'll go' I said boldly as everyone in the room gasped.

'Your highness, you Must not go, your the queen! It's too dangerous' the guards said

'I must, This is family we're talking about and I will not stand aside!' I said

'But it's too dangerous'

'Listen, if I can take out a man with dark and powerful magic, I can take down a man with a sword. 'I'm the one with magic here' I gloated

'But...'

'Please don't argue with me about this, I must do this, for my family' I said as the guard nodded

' I'll prepare a horse for you' he said

'Make that two, I'm coming with you' Anna said

'Anna stay here' I said

'Forget it, they're my children. And besides I fancy punching Hans in the face again' she said as I laughed a little

'I'm coming too. And I don't need a horse, I Have Sven' Kristoff counted himself in'

'Okay so that's just the 3 of us' I said

'Make it four, I'm coming too' Olaf jumped into the room 'I want to help bring your family back, because you guys are like my family too' he said as I smiled, we all jumped on our rides, Anna and I shared the same horse as Kristoff and Olaf were on Sven. We rode out of the Kingdom to the words ready for our rescue mission

'LETS GO BRING BACK THE CHILDREN' Olaf yelled

...

In a dark cave of the notorious pitch black, he was looking through his Crystal ball the 4 rescuers riding towards Hans, Pitch had his eyes more on Elsa, he then the an evil smirk on his face.

'My plan is working' he smirked

**Uhh you! Drama heading your way ;) I'll be back with more xxxx but until then, happy New year to you all xxxx and please review for me thanks very much =)**

**Penelope out ;)**


	6. Not like this

**Here's where the drama will come in, I hope you'll like it! Enjoy yourselves ;) **

**Chapter 6: Not like this**

**Elsa pov: **I will not sit on my throne knowing that my nephew and niece have been taken by a guy who broke my sister's heart! Myself, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf rode into the mountains following Hans' footsteps.

'He can't be far! I swear if he's done anything to hurt my children i'll...' Anna threatened

'You won't do anything, you'll leave him to me!' kristoff said

'I'll make him feel my wrath' Olaf said bravely

'The wrath of warm hugs?' Anna asked

'I'm cabable of other things than warm hugs you know?'

'Oh really?'

'Don't worry, we'll stop him' I assured everyone and kept riding to track down hans and the children

...

Meanwhile, Hans had dragged the children to a abandoned lake where he threw the children onto the cold ground

'What are you going to us?' They asked in fear

'Shut up!' He snaped

'You know when out parents find you there gonna kick you butt!' Deraak said

'Oh really?' Hans said and took out his sword and put it under derek's chin which made lindsey cry 'You better keep that small mouth of ours shut! otherwise we're gonna have ourselves a mess'

'Let us go!' Lindsey said and hans looked to her

'You too little girl! because you might not see your mummy and daddy again!' He said, at theat moment, the children's savoiurs arrived

'HANS! Let my children go!' Anna yelled

'MUMMY!' The kids try to run to them but Hans pulled them back by force

'Oh no no no, your not going back!' He said

'Hans! I order you to let those children go!' Elsa said

'You may the ruler of Arendalle, but you are not the ruler of me!'

'I will kill you if you touch them!' Kristoff said

'wwwwwww and what are you gonna do?' Han teased

'Its not what he'll do, its what I'll do' Elsa said and zapped him with her ice, it gave the chance for the kids to run away from his side and run run to kristoff

'Oh thak god your both not hurt' he said, Hans rose to his feet and took out his crossbow

'Why now Hans? Why do this now?' Anna said

'Anna move away' Elsa said slowly

'Isin't it obvoius? I want you to give me the Kingdom' Hans threatened

'As if we'd surrender Arendelle to you!' Anna snapped

If you don't then You gonna have an arrow through you body!' Hans rose the cross bow but ann didn't move a muscle

'Anna...' Elsa warned her sister to move

'I'm going to count to 3, If you don't say Arendlle is mine, You'll die where you stand' He said

'I'm not afraid to die' Annd said boldly

'1...'

'Anna move away...' Elsa said

'2...'

'Anna Please...'

'3...!'

'ANNA!' At that moment Elsa pushed anna away as Hans shot the arrow, Anna was pushed on the floor, she checked herself but shw was ot harmed, she then looked at her sister and...There was an arrow through her stomach!'

'ELSA!' Anna cried as Elsa fell to the floor and blood was all over the place and dripped from her mouth, hans dropped the cross-bow and ran to his hourse and rode away, Kristoff was about to go after him but he needed to save his siter in law more

'Auntie Elsa?' Lindsey cried

'Dadddy is she gonna be okay? Derek asked

'Don't worry, She's gonna be fine' He said holding back his tears, He absolutley had no idea what was going to happen to her

'Anna...' Elsa said softly

'I'm here, just stay awake! Eyes on me!' Anna said

'I'm clocking out here' She said

'Not an option!'

'Its okay, everyone has to go at some point'

'But not like this, Not like this' Anna began to cry harder as Elsa took off the ring that makes her queen and put it on Anna's finger

'Your queen now Anna, Make mum and Dad proud, Make me proud' Elsa said softly driffting

'No Elsa please!' Anna cried

'I love you baby sister...' She said and died there. In her sisters arms. Her body rolled into the water and thell deep in the Lake

'NO NO NO ELSA PLEASE!' Anna was about to jump inand get her but Kristoff held her back as Olaf comforted the kids

'Anna! No!' Kristoff said

'She's my sister! Let Me Go!' She cride and fell to her knees

'Anna! Anna listen to me!' He shook her hard enough to look at him 'She's gone' He said softly as she weeped into her husbands arms

She was Gone. The queen or Arendalle...was dead.

...

Hans had rode back to the secret lair and found pitch looking through the glass that showed him the outside world, He saw the royal family weeping over the dead queen as he smirked

'You have done well, Here is you reward' He said and chucked him a huge sack of jewels.

'Glad to be of assistance' Hans smirked

'Stick with me for another task, and I can promise you the other thing you most desire' Pitch smirked

'And what would that be?' Hans asked

'a kingdom of your own' Those words made Hans' eyes burst open

'Tell me what you need' He sais as Pitch gazed into the glass and saw the dead queen floting down into the lake

'First...I need her' He pointed at Elsa which confused Hans

You want a dead corpse?'

'That is correct'

'But why, Elsa I s dead. With her gone...' Pitch cut him off

'Don't ask questions! Just do as I say!' Pitch said

'How do you expect me to fetch a dead body from under a freezing lake?!'

'I don't know and I don't care, and If you want your so called kingdom, you will do as I say and Bring her former majesty to me!'

'As you wish' Hans bowed and left

Pitch looked at the decesed Elsa and smirked 'This is only the beginning, She is the queen of this game. MY Queen'

...

The royal family had returned to the castle without their queen. all heartbroken. Olaf had put the childern to bed and Kristoff was putting Svn back in his shed. While the princess was sitting on her balcony with bloodshot red eyes and looking up into the night sky at the big full moon, She was remembering all the times her and her sister shared...well apart from the being shut out years. Playing in the snow, making snowmen, skating on the ice and eating chcolate together. They were good memories and now thay had become closer, If it weren't for her sister, anna would never have met her husband and would not have had her children. She was foever in her debt. She even remebered a song she used to sing abput her and her darling sister. She had been remebering that song for as long as she can remember. She looked up at the huge moon and sung in her sister's memory.

**'Ghost of Rose by Blackmore's Night'**

_The valley green was so serene_  
_ In the middle ran a stream so blue_  
_ A maiden fair in despair_  
_ Once had met her true love there and she told him_

_She would say_  
_ "Promise me, when you see_  
_ A white rose you'll think of me_  
_ I love you so never let go_  
_ I will be your ghost of a rose"_

_Her eyes believed in mysteries_  
_ She would lay amongst the leaves of amber_  
_ Her spirit wild, heart of a child yet gentle still_  
_ And quiet and mild and he loved her_

_When she would say_  
_ "Promise me, when you see_  
_ A white rose you'll think of me_  
_ I love you so never let go_  
_ I will be your ghost of a rose"_  
_ Ghost of a rose_

_When all was done, she turned to run_  
_ Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her still_  
_ And ever more he thought he saw_  
_ A glimpse of her upon the moors forever_

_He'd hear her say_  
_ "Promise me, when you see_  
_ A white rose you'll think of me_  
_ I love you so never let go_  
_ I will be your ghost of a rose"_

_Promise me, when you see_  
_ A white rose you'll think of me_  
_ I love you so never let go_  
_ I will be your ghost of a rose_  
_ Ghost of a rose_

_Ghost of a rose, ghost of a rose_  
_ Ghost of a rose, ghost of a rose_

That song made her cry even more, she weeped and weeped over her poor queen and sister.

'Oh Elsa! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!' She cried, as kristoff wlaked into his chambers and saw his wife and walked over to her

'Anna...You need to rest now, Okay?' He said softly as she nodded her head and he lifted her up bride style and lay her down on the bed gently, putting the blankets over her as she drifted into sleep, but slept witha broken heat. It had finally hit her...That her sister was gone.

...

Down by the very same lake where Elsa had died. Jack had heard about the trouble and was on his way to help, But by the time he got there. Elsa was already dead! He Looked so distraught and upset, He fell to his kneed by the lake and cried a little, He was heartbroken and ashmed of himself that He arrived to late to help, Tjis was the woman he loved and he was heartbroken that he was never going to see her again! He looked up at the man in the moon with tears in his eyes.

'Manny, Please. What do I do now?' He said but there was no response, Jack dried her tears but the pain was still hurting his heart, He lifted his hood to fly, But once he turned around, He looked back at the lake...And it was glowing.


	7. Resurrected

**So how's life? Good? Great! So here's where it gets interesting ;) Enjoy**

**Chapter 7: Resurrected **

**Jack Pov: **Why was it glowing? The lake was shining white. I moved away and jumped on a branch in a tree, I looked in the centre of the water and i saw a dark figure, perhaps too dark. It was Pitch! That scum-bag if he had anything to with Elsa's death I'll...Wait, It wasn't pitch, the dark figure began to glow bright white, I ducked low to witness. And what i witnessed was not what i expected!

**Elsa Pov:** Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared. But then... then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did... I wasn't scared any-more. I rose from the lake and looked down at myself, i looked the same as before, Except i felt different, i looked in the reflection of the water and examined my face, still the same, except i looked cold and my eye were a lighter blue. suddenly i felt so faint, I stumbled backwards and fell onto the snow falling into a deep sleep.

...

Jack looked amazed and shocked to see the girl he loved rise from the dead as he did 200 years ago. He jumped off the tree and walked over to her unconscious body. She looked beautiful in his eyes, he felt her skin and she was cold. colder than before. H e picked her up bride style and flew to the one place where she can have help

...

Jack flew to the north pole where the rest of the guardians were at and they helped jack out with Elsa. Elsa was resting with Tooth looking after her, Jack came into the room and sat with Tooth

'How is she?' He asked

'She should be fine Jack' Tooth smiled

'I can't let anything happen to her, I'm gonna protect her'

'Protect her from what?'

'Pitch' He sneered

'But...Pitch had nothing to do with what happened'

'No! Something's not right about it, I think that guy was working for him'

'Working for pitch, and killing Elsa? that doesn't sound right'

'I know, But I feel like I'm missing something, Pitch wouldn't want her dead, He'd want her alive'

'And this Guy didn't, what makes you pitch has anything to do with this'

'I just do!' Jack snapped as Tooth looked hurt 'I'm sorry'

'Its fine. You care about her, I understand. I just hope you know what your doing'

'I do, I just need to find the guy who killed her and get him to tell me the truth'

'And If he doesn't?' Tooth asked as Jack smirked

'Then He'll get a cold' He said as Tooth goggled.

'Just be careful Jack, Elsa has already been hurt and I'd hate to see you hurt too'

You know me tooth, I can look after myself'

'I know but...That doesn't mean I can't worry' She said and kissed him on the cheek'

'You worry to much' He chuckled

'North and Bunny are trying to track down The killer, Hopefully they'll track him down

They will, and when they do, he'll answer to me first!'

''You very protective over her'

'Well she's...like me, and i'd hate to see her hurt' Jack blushed a little which meant only one thing to tooth.

'You love her' Tooth smiled

'I know very little about love. I don't even know what its purpose is. But i am protective over her, as a friend' Jack said this To tooth. Though it was not the truth.

'I understand Jack, She's more than that'

'Is it that obvious?' He looked at her as she raised an eyebrow and he blushed more, but before they could talk about it Elsa began too stir

;I'll give you two some privacy' Tooth smiled and flew out the room. Jack looked at his frozen beauty and she looked so peaceful. He needed to say his feeling to her but something was holding him back, although she was asleep, he wanted to say what he wanted to say.

'You know when I said I knew Little about Love? Well, that wasn't true. I know a lot about Love. I've seen it. I've seen centuries and centuries of it. And it was the only thing that made watching your world bearable. All those wars. Pain and Lies. Hate. Made me want to turn away and never Look down again. But to see the way that mankind Loves. I mean, you could search the furthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful. So, yes, I know that Love is unconditional. But I also know it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable and, well, strangely easy to mistake for Loathing. And what I'm trying to say, Elsa...is... I think I Love you. My heart, it feels Like my chest can barely contain it. Like it doesn't belong to me any-more. It belongs to you. And if you wanted it, I'd wish for nothing in exchange. No gifts, no goods, no demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you Love me, too. Just your heart in exchange for mine' Those were his words, his own words. He was in love with the queen

**Elsa pov: **I was asleep, I couldn't move or open my eyes but there was one thing i could do. Hear. I heard Jack's voice and all of those sweet words he said to me, And i Really want to wake up and kiss him but i still hadn't regained consciousness to do anything. He was someone very special in my heart, and then i began to hear a velvet voice singing to me. It was him.

**Rule the world By take that**

_You light, the skies up above me_  
_A star, so bright you blind me_  
_Don't close your eyes_  
_Don't fade away_  
_Don't fade away_

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_  
_If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world_  
_Yeah you and me we can light up the sky_  
_If you stay by my side, we can rule the world._

_If walls break down, I will comfort you_  
_If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you_  
_You've saved my soul_  
_Don't leave me now_  
_Don't leave me now_

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_  
_If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world_  
_Yeah you and me we can light up the sky_  
_If you stay by my side, we can rule the world._

_All the stars are coming out tonight_  
_They're lighting up the sky tonight_  
_For you_  
_For you_  
_All the stars are coming out tonight_  
_They're lighting up the sky tonight_  
_For you_  
_For you,_

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_  
_If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world_  
_Yeah you and me we can light up the sky_  
_If you stay by my side, we can rule the world._

_All the stars are coming out tonight_  
_They're lighting up the sky tonight_  
_For you_  
_For you_  
_All the stars are coming out tonight_  
_They're lighting up the sky tonight_  
_For you_  
_For you_**  
**

In that moment i felt my eyes begin to open, As I opened my eyes I saw a handsome man sitting next to me and smiling, it was jack, he was happy to see me as i was with him. I hugged him so tight it was unreal!

'What happened to me?' I asked holding my head

'Can you remember anything?' He asked

'The last thing I remember was Hans and The children and Anna and...Oh God Anna! Is She Hurt?! Is She Safe?! Where Is She?!' I panicked

'Its okay, there all fine, except for you' He frowned

'What do mean, I feel fine'

'Hans... killed you with the crossbow, and you... fell in the river after your death' He said

'But...I'm here I'm alive'

'The moon brought you back for some reason' He said

'But why?' I asked, but before he could answer, this girl with wings and was green all over flew into the room

'North requires your presence, both of you' She said and flew away

'Can you stand?' He asked

'I'll try' I got up but stumbled a little but jack caught me and made me looked into his eyes, his handsome blue eyes that i loved looking into. We stared at each-other smiling but we both snapped out of it and walked to this huge hall where i saw hue creatures creating children's toys, I turned to jack a little frightened.

'Where are we?'

'My dear queen Elsa, welcome to the north pole' Jack smiled as i looked around, I saw toy planes flying through the air, elvers playing with toys and beautiful coloured lights in the trees. This place was amazing, We went to this platform and I saw a huge globe of the world but i then saw some interesting characters. I saw A large man with a white beard with tattoos on bot his arms and on his left it said 'NAUGHTY' and on his right it said 'NICE'. I then saw a little man all in gold creating magical looking shapes with dust, I saw that sweet fairy girl flying around the place and I saw a large bunny with a boomerang attached to his waist. Then there was Jack and I.

'Did ya sleep dandy love?' The rabbit asked

'Uhh...good thanks' i answered

'Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the Easter bunny but everybody calls me bunny. That there is the tooth fairy but we call her tooth, there is the sandman as we call him sandy and that there is father Christmas but we call him north. And I see you've already met Jack the pain' Bunny said as i smiled a little

'Yes I have' I smiled at Jack

'My dear girl, I'm sure you have a couple of questions' North said and handed me a hot chocolate

'Quite a few. My main one is...Why aren't I dead, shouldn't I be floating down a lake by now?' I asked

'We do not know why he brought you back, he must have a reason' North said

'But there has to be a reason. and whatever it is, I'm determined to find out.' I said

'What are you going to do now?' Tooth asked

'I'm going back to Arendalle' I said as everyone began to look uneasy 'What?'

'They all think you dead Elsa' Jack said

'So I'll tell them the truth, I'm the queen, They'll believe me' I smiled

'Elsa there's a bigger issue at stake here' He said sadly

'Which is?' I asked

'Hans is trying to take over Arendalle'

'All the more reason to return to my kingdom'

'Even if they can't see you?' Bunny asked as I turned to him confused

'What do you mean?' I asked

Ask Jack, He knows what I mean'

'Jack?'

'No one believes in me, I have bot ever been seen because no one believes in jack frost, This might happen to you'

'Are you saying that...if i should return, my kingdom won't see me or hear me?' I teared up a little

'Its possible' Jack stroked my hair

'Not even...My family?' I cried more into his arms, I might be invisible to my kingdom, to my friends and my family and my sister. This can't be happening.

**Ohhhh She's back from the dead! Yey! I'll be back xxx xxx**

**Penelope**** out ;)**


	8. Mission

**Continuing with the story shall we? I think you'll like this one ;) Familiar songs and familiar characters. Enjoy ;) **

**Chapter 8: Mission**

**Jack Pov: **Poor Elsa, do be told such a sad truth. I know how much her family means to her. God she risked her lives for them. I just wish there was something I could do, she sat crying on the floor as i helped her up and took her back to her room.

'Do think If i went back, they'd see me?' she asked

'I don't know, your asking someone who no one believes in' I frowned

'No one believes in you?'

'No, its like I'm invisible to the whole world. only my fellow guardians can see me'

'But I can see you, even when i was...well...alive' Elsa smiled

'That's because you believed in me, for which I'm grateful'

'Well i had your power, it would be unfair if i didn't believe in you. Plus when i was young i used to believe you gave magic to me' She giggled

'What if we went back to Arendalle?' I asked

'There would be no point, they will not see me'

'Of course they will, your their queen, they must believe in you. I've seen how you rule your kingdom. they love you'

'You think so?' She sniffled

'Of course, who wouldn't love you?' he said and then turned away

'What did you say?' She asked me. I was so close to telling her but then...

'You should get some rest Elsa' I Said

'Will you take me to Arendalle?' She asked with those puppy eyes, how could I resist

'Of course. I'll see you in the morning' I smiled

'Goodnight Jack' She winked and I walked out. Wow that girls was something. I wonder if she feels the same way about me as i do with her

**Elsa Pov: **Jack was such and amazing man. He took care of, saved my life and he understands me. Its like I was dancing on ice,

'What is this feeling?' It was fuzzy, it gave me butterflies in my stomach. and it was like...I had fallen into a dream, a beautiful dream.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
_When you're fast asleep_  
_In dreams you will lose your heartache_  
_Whatever you wish for you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_  
_Your rainbow will come smiling through_  
_No matter how your heart is grieving_  
_If you keep on believing_  
_the dream that you wish will come true_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
_When you're feeling small_  
_Alone in the night you whisper_

_Thinking no one can hear you at all_  
_You wake with the morning sunlight_  
_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_  
_For all you know tomorrow_  
_The dream that you wish will come true_

_When you can dream then you can start_  
_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_  
_When you can dream then you can start_  
_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
_When you're fast asleep_  
_In dreams you will loose your heartache_  
_Whatever you wish for you keep_

_You wake with the morning sunlight_  
_To find fortune that is smiling on you_  
_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_  
_For all you know tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true_  
_No matter how your heart is grieving_  
_If you keep on believing_  
_The dream that you wish will come true_

On that last note, I drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming of him, but mostly of my family, I wonder if they were thinking of me.

**Anna Pov: **I was pacing up and down the hall waiting for any reply. I needed to know now! I needed to find Elsa's body! Oh god I missed her so much. We've only just our relationship back on track and now she was gone! It wasn't fair! I needed her now more than ever! I wasn't ready to be queen, but if i was going to, I wanted to bury her first. I swear If Hans will show is face in the kingdom I will split his pretty little head open! see if he's still smirking then! Oh Elsa I needed her hear, I then began to have a flashback of our past. When we were children'

_*flashback* _

_'Do you want a build a snowman?' Little Anna asked her sister as Elsa got out of bed and they giggled down the stairs and into the great Hall_

_'Do the Magic do the Magic!' Anna squealed as Elsa rubbed her hands together and showed the snow revealing from her hands. Little did i know that was when disaster stroke but I never I gave up on her, I went to her door all the time asking her the same question. _

_Elsa?_  
_(Knocking: Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)_  
_Do you wanna build a snowman?_  
_Come on lets go and play_  
_I never see you __any-more_  
_Come out the door_  
_It's like you've gone away-_  
_We used to be best buddies_  
_And now we're not_  
_I wish you would tell me why!-_  
_Do you wanna build a snowman?_  
_It doesn't have to be a snowman._

_Elsa:_  
_Go away, Anna_

_Anna:_  
_Okay, bye..._

_(Knocking)_  
_Do you wanna build a snowman?_  
_Or ride our bikes around the halls_  
_I think some company is overdue_  
_I've started talking to_  
_the pictures on the walls-_  
_(Hang in there, Joan!)_  
_It gets a little lonely_  
_All these empty rooms,_

_Just watching the hours tick by-_  
_(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)_

_Years later my parents went away on a trip but they never made it home. They died on the boat that could not handle the storm. We had a memorial service that not even Elsa turned up for, it me so much because that was when i really needed her. After the service. I went back to her door _

_Anna:_  
_(Knocking)_  
_Elsa?_  
_Please, I know you're in there,_  
_People are asking where you've been_  
_They say "have courage", and I'm trying to_  
_I'm right out here for you, just let me in_  
_We only have each other_  
_It's just you and me_  
_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a Snowman?_

_That was how it was. Elsa shut me out most of her life and I had no idea why, But that was when I understood her properly. I remembered her magic and i wanted to help her and in the end i did. We ended up bonding more as she became queen and i married a wonderful mad and had two children out of it. _

_*flashback ends* _

This was why i needed Elsa! she knew how to calm me down. Kristoff walked through the halls and came up to me

'Honey?' he said

'Yes?'

'There here' my face lit up and ran into the hall and saw a familiar face

'ANNA!' She squealed

'RAPUNZEL!' I cheered and held her in a tight hug

'Are you okay? we came as soon as we heard!' She cried as her husband walked next to her

'I'm sorry Anna'

'Its good to see you again Flynn'

'Ummmm...what is that noise?' Kiristoff asked as we heard a roar and the smash of a window into the hall as a giant black dragon flew in with a rider on its back wearing a helmet!

'Its okay bud. Its okay' He said and took off the helmet and revealed a familiar face

'Hiccup!' I smiled and he got of the dragon 'hello Toothless' I patted the dragon's head

'I came as soon as I heard, we both did' He said and turned to a second companion who had blonde hair hold an axe.

'Astrid M'lady, at your service' she bowed

'Good to meet you' I smiled, I counted the people in this room and i frowned

'Something wrong cous?' Punzie asked

'We appear to be one companion short' I pointed out and at that moment a black horse came riding into the hall and on its back was a girl in a long green dress with frizzy ginger hair. She was a familiar face too.

'Need of assistance lass?' She smirked

'MERIDA!' I cheered and ran to hug her 'Its good to see you again'

'Its been a while I know, Believe me it took forever for my mum to let me come here and help

'And I'm glad you did'

'Of course I would, after I heard about what happened I had to come'

'Well, Its true. Elsa...Fell' I cried as Kristoff held me close

'This can't be happening. We were all family!' Punzie cried

'And Elsa was the strongest out of all of us' Merida frowned

'Where is she now?' Hiccup asked

'In a lake. If I am to be queen. I need a proper memorial for my sister' I said

'You want us to find her?' Flynn asked

'Our Mission is to find my sister's body. I just would feel better knowing she had a proper send off and buried in the tombs of this castle. instead of in a frozen lake'

'I would rather that too' Punzie agreed

'I would like her to be safe in a tomb where we can say our final word of our friend, and family member' Merida agreed too

'So, You will help us find her?' I asked hopefully

'We'll be more than happy to help you find her' Astrid said

'We won't rest until we find her' Hiccup backed on that

'I am grateful. I just need to see her face one more time' I said and sighed

Little did I know her body wasn't in the lake. Oh no, It was closer than she thought.

**Uhh ohh she ain't there is she? But look who decided to show up Finally huh? xx I'll be back with more for ya'll **

**Penelope out ;)**


	9. Where are you?

**Yes! It is I. I have returned. and not alone. i bring you another chapter. Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 9: Where are you? **

**Anna pov: **The next day we all headed to the lake and looked at the frozen water. we needed to it to melt away so we can find it. But how?

'Now what?' Flynn asked

'I don't know, I though it would be easy' I sighed

'We just need to melt the ice. Fast' Punzie said

'How?' Merida asked

'I've got an idea' Hiccup jumped on his night fury and they flew up in the air and flew back down as the dragon shot fire from pus mouth thus melting the ice completely!

'Not bad' Merida smirked and looked to the handsome rider

'Back off red head he's mine!' Astrid snapped as Merida rolled her eyes.

'Great work Hiccup. there's only one problem left' Kristoff said

'Which is?' I asked

'The water is still freezing cold, we'll freeze to death if we go to the bottom of it' he said

'What are we gonna do?' Astrid asked

'I have a plan.' She went towards the night fury who growled a little at her, but she wasn't afraid, she let out her hand as he went closer to her and let her pet him. He playfully rolled to let her know he liked her, she giggled softly and brought him to the lake. she whispered in his ear and he looked down at the water and shot out so many fire balls in the lake thus rising the water's temperature. He kept going and the water was no longer cold. Hiccup looked at the Scottish girl in amazement.

'Wow' He gazed at her, Astrid hit him in the arm! 'Ow Hey!'

' Remember who your with!' She snapped

'Great work Merida!' Now we can go in' I smiled

'Maybe only two should go in, less of a chance of losing someone' Kristoff

'I volunteer' Punzie said

As do I' Flynn second it

'okay go ahead' I said as we tied a rope around their waists so they can be pulled back up. They dived into the water and swam. They usually came back up to breath and went back down again. Flynn came back up from the water

'We can't find her!' Flynn shouted

'Keep searching' I called back as he went down again. After another 20 minutes. they both came back up out of the water

'Anna, we searched everywhere in there, We can't find her'

'But she must be in there'

'Are you sure it's this lake?' Astrid asked

'Of course I'm sure!' I snapped

'Honey. She isn't in there' Punzie cried

'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying...She's gone' I cried so hard that i bet the whole kingdom could hear my wailing. Kristoff held me close as the others lowered their heads. She was gone.

'But...Its impossible! She can't just disappear!'

'Well maybe someone has taken it' Merida suggested

'Yes but who?' Flynn asked

'Her killer?' Hiccup wondered

'No he wouldn't have survived in there.' Kristoff

'Maybe someone with magic' Punzie suggested. Magic! Dark Magic! THAT;'S IT!

'Kristoff! I know who has her!' I said

'You do?!'

'You remember when the kingdom was under attack by this dark figure. and Elsa beat him in a fight he said he'd get his revenge.'

'You think he has something to do with all of this?' Krostoff asked

'What if...He got Hans to kidnap the children, he knew we'd come out here and he meant to kill Elsa? Now that She's gone. He could have taken her body?'

'Yeah but why take the body? She arlready died' Merida said

'Maybe he wants to turn her to ash' Hiccup said

'We have to find her fast!' I said

'How do we know we're not to late?' Astrid asked

'That's why we're gonna split, see if we can find her quicker.' I said

'So what's the plan?'

'Kristoff and Flynn, you twon head north. into the mountains. Merida and Hiccup. You two head to the edge of the forest...' I got cut off

'Wait wait wait! Shouldn't I go with hiccup? I mean we're both tough. not a damsel in distress' Astrid said. which didn't sit too well on Merida

'Hey! I may be a princess But I am just as brave! I've tackled a lot of things that could make your face drop. Besides, I've known Arendalle since I was a child. I know my way around.' She smirked. Astrid looked to Hiccup And he seemed stuck in a tight position.

'Astrid you can fly across the kingdom with Toothless if you want' Hiccup said

'FINE! I WILL!' She jumped on the night fury's back and and flew into the sky.

'And Punzie. You can come with me. We'll search the underground caves'

'Okay Anna' she smiled

'Alright, Let's do this' Kristoff said and we all went our separate ways

'Oh Elsa Where are you?' I sighed and sung quietly to myself

_Silent love is calling faith_

_To shatter me through your hallways_

_Into echoes you can feel_

_And rehearse the way you heal_

_Make them dance_

_Just like you_

_Cause you make me move_

_Yeah you always make me go_

_I'll run away with your foot steps_

_I'll build a city that dreams for two_

_And if you lose yourself_

_I will find you_

_High on words_

_We almost used_

_We're fireworks with a wet fuse_

_Flying planes with paper wheels_

_To the same Achilles heels_

_Make them dance_

_Just like you_

_Cause you make me move_

_Yeah you always make me go_

_I'll run away with your foot steps_

_I'll build a city that dreams for two_

_And if you lose yourself_

_I will find you_

_(yeah you always make me go)_

_Open up your skies_

_Turn up your night_

_To the speed of life_

_Turn up your night_

_Put your love in lights_

_Turn up your night_

_I will find you_

_Make them dance_

_Just like you_

_Cause you make me move_

_Yeah you always make me go_

_(yeah you always make me go)_

_I'll run away with your foot steps_

_I'll build a city that dreams for two_

_And if you lose yourself_

_I will find you_

_(yeah you always make me go go go go go)_

_Turn up your night_

_(go go go go)_

_Turn up your night_

_(go go go go turn it up turn it up)_

_Turn up your night_

_I will find you_

_Make them dance_

_Just like you_

_Cause you make me move_

_Yeah you always make me go_

I then began to cry because i missed her so much. She's out there! I'm sure of it! And i wasn't planning on giving up. Punzie put an arm around me for comfort.

'We'll find her Anna' She smiled, i nodded and sighed as it began to snow slightly. It just made me think of my dear sister

'I don't know where you are Elsa. But I'll find you. I promise' I said as we kept walking. Little did I know, she was closer than i thought.

**Elsa pov **

It made me so sad to see my sister like that. I had no idea she'd miss me this much. Jack could see how upset I was so he created some snow flakes to fall whch made me smile

'Thank you' I smiled

'anything to make you and your sister keep the faith.' He smiled, he was so caring. It made me happy, I looked to Anna and Punzie and wondered

'Do you think they'll see me?' I asked

'Hmmm...maybe, But I'd say keep yourself hidden for now'

'Why?' I asked

'We have some problems to attend to and us guardians need your help'

'My help?!'

'We think the man in moon sent you to us for a reason. a way to destroy pitch black for good'

'Pitch black? The monster who attacked my kingdom?' I asked

'Right. Everything he's done has affected a lot of this land. Including killing its queen' I gasped from his words

'Your mistaken. It was Hans who killed me. Not pitch'

'You were killed by an arrow created by Pitch. Hans was only delivering it. We found out, If we can destroy Pitch for good. Everything will turn good again.'

'Is that all?' I asked

'Well...There's the possibility you can return to your life. You'd no longer be immortal and you can return to your family' He said

'Really?! Oh that would be wonderful!' I cheered

'But you must help us destroy him first' Jack said

'Of course I will, We'll destroy him once and for all'

Oh I don't think so' We heard a dark voice over our heads as a black dust appeared before us sucking us into a huge dark tornado

'AAAAAHHHHHHHHH' We both screamed getting sucked into the tornado and spun around into the air as a figure appered in the dust and smirked

'Well so nice you both decided to drop in' He cackled

Well. This doesn't look good.

**Uhh ohh. I'll be back with more. Love you all **

**Penelope out ;) **


	10. Into the darkness

**I know its been a while but I'm here ow for you Jelsa fans. Especially for you Mick ;) So relax and read if you haven't got anything better to do ;) xxxx**

**Chapter 10: Into the darkness **

**Jack Pov: **Elsa and I were trapped in a live dark tornado and we were trying to zap our way out of this but it was no use, it was too strong. I guess pitch has grown stronger since our last encounter and that is not good. if he's grown stronger than that's bad news for us guardians and for the whole world. Elsa kept trying to free us from the wind as was I but it was too strong and we could hear pitch around us cackling.

'You better let us out of here!' Elsa yelled

'Awwww the poor little princess is tired' Pitch laughed but we could not see him. only hear him

'I AM NO PRINCESS! I'M A QUEEN!'

'Let her go pitch. she has nothing to do with this'

'On the contrary, she plays a big part in all of this'

'All of what? What's your game?!' I snapped

'You'll find out soon enough frost' He laughed and with that something inside me snapped

'YOU...LEAVE...HER...ALONE!' I burst out enough energy of ice and snow to pull us out of the tornado and fall to the ground. I ran straight to Elsa and helped her up

'Are you okay?' She asked

'Yeah I'm glad your safe' I hugged her tight but our moment was short when pitch returned for round 2

'You think I had enpugh?' He laughed

'No but you will now!' I smirked as i threw a massive wind of cold snow at him that was so strong, that it threw him to the ground as we ganged up on them but he got up and gave us a horrible death glare

'This isin't over' He sneared as he threw black dust to the ground causing a small explosion and he disapeered

'He's gone!' Elsa snapped

'Yeah but he'll be back' I said and then i noticed she had a small cut on her head 'Your head!'

'Huh? O its just a tiny cut' She smiled but i placed my hand on her wound and it magically froze and faded away as she gasped in amazement

'How did you do that?'

'Magic' I winked 'Come on we better get back' I said and grabbed her hand, herhand felt so warm for a woman so gold, she had warm hands and a warm heart. a warm heart for her sister, speaking of her sister, i wonder how she's doing?

...

Anna, Kristoff, hiccup and merida were roaming through the woods until they came to a split path

'So what now?' Hiccup asked

Well let's split up' Kristoff suggested

'Good idea. Hiccup and Merida go left and we'll go right' Anna said as we went their own way. Merida and hiccup headed towards a lonely mountain. And funny they were getting along.

'Hhahaha so your brothers just got you in trouble?!' Hiccup laughed

'on my birthday too!' Merida replied as hiccup laughed

'I gotta meet your family' Hiccup laughed and suddenly there was a moment where he stared into her eyes, that had such beauty, He felt a special bond with Merida. It felt like something he had never felt before.

'What about yours? any siblings?' She asked

'No none. I mean all i got is my mom. My dad died a year ago so it's just me,mum,Toothless and Astrid' He said

'Huh, It sounds like your dad would be happy for you' Merida smiled

'I hope so' Hiccup sighed, that's when Merida brought him in for an embrace as he blushed a little, Merida smiled and continued to walk

'Well your fiancée seems...nice' She lied through her teeth

'Hey you don't think Astrid was mad at me do you? I mean i didn't do anything wrong. Right?'

'Well if she loves you, she'll come around. At least you guy have space to think'

'Think about what?' Hiccup asked suspiciously

'Well..you know...stuff...like if you are meant to be...'

'WHOA WHOA WHOA. What are you saying?! We love each-other!' Hiccup getting the wrong idea of what Merida said

'I'm sorry I didn't mean like that...'

'We may not be sad and lonely like you but we love each-other! other wise i wouldn't have asked for her to marry me!' Hiccup snapped hurting Merida's feelings, but she wouldn't let it show

'Well I hope you two are happy together' She mumbled and kept walking not showing here tears. Hiccup felt bad on what he said. And he couldn't help but feel he was lying to himself. He did care for Astrid but he couldn't help but feel his heart belonged to...someone else

_Telling the world by Taio Cruz_

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_  
_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_  
_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_  
_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it loud_  
_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell_  
_For the whole crowd_  
_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world_  
_That I've found a girl_  
_The one I can live for_  
_The one who deserves_

_To give all the light_  
_A reason to fly_  
_The one I can live for_  
_The reason for life_

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_  
_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_  
_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_  
_And anyone who asks I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it loud_  
_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell_  
_For the whole crowd_  
_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world_  
_That I've found a girl_  
_The one I can live for_  
_The one who deserves_

_To give all the light_  
_A reason to fly_  
_The one I can live for_  
_A reason for life_

_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_

_I'm telling the world_  
_That I've found a girl_  
_The one I can live for_  
_The one who deserves_

_To give all the light_  
_A reason to fly_  
_The one I can live for_  
_A reason for life_

_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_

Hiccup may have feelings for Astrid, But He has fallen for Merida in such a short time. I guess love at first sight truly exists

**Awwwwww the next chapter is a merricup so I'll be sure to work as fast as i can okay? I'll shall return. xx**

**Penelope out ;) **


	11. A message to send

**I'm Back ;) and i bring a gift. This is a merricup chapter so enjoy.**

**Chapter 11: A message to send**

**Merrida pov:** I've Been riled up before but not as much as the jerk! Here he is giving me the cheek saying that i don'y know love! Of course I do! I love my family my friends. If there's one thing i don't love its him!...I think. What am i saying?! I hardly know him. While alone with my thoughts, he tapped my shoulder.

'Ummmm...Did i hurt you?' He asked as i frowned

'Don't talk to me' I said and looked away but he turned me around again

'Look i'm sorry. That was mean to say.'

'Yeah it was! You don't know me! i love many things because they are good to me and i hope i'll meet the man that i love.'

'Yeah i'm sure you will' He smiled as i looked to him

'You think so?' I asked

'Well everyone deserves love. and i think you do too.' he smiled.

'thanks hiccup' I smiled and we kept walking. He looked over at me as i did him, I know we only just met but, i was very attracted to him. We continued to walk and that's when we felt a cold breeze before us. We shivered as the cold breeze continued to hit us.

'Where did this come from?' i asked freezing to death

'I don't know stay close!' Hiccup yelled as he pulled me close to his body. that's when is stopped and we looked around and that's when we saw him! a young man wearing a blue hoodie, skin white as snow and holding a staff.

'Who are you?' I asked

'Jack?' Hiccup gasped

'Nice to see again my friend' He smiled

'You know each-other?' i asked

'Merrida, this is my friend jack frost. A guardian of the children in the world' He introduced

'Jack frost?' But he just a myth!' I gasped

'No i am real. And i bring a message for Princess Anna. From her sister Queen Elsa.' He said as we both gasped

'Elsa?! Is she okay? Is she safe?! Where is she?!' I questioned him.

'Shes safe. But I have a message for her sister' He said

'And what is this message?' Hiccup asked

Just this. I love you and I am well. Keep yourself safe including the kingdom. But mostly your family. I am near you though you cannot see me.'

'Is she alright' I asked

'She's safe and well, I must warn you both. there is evil growing in these lands. You must be careful. Fin Anna warn her. And all of you return to Arendelle.' He warned us

'Thank you old friend' Hiccup smiled

'A pleasure.' He said and blew a cold breeze at us again. Hiccup pulled me close from the cold as Jack Vanished

'He's gone' I said and i moved away from his grasp but he held me close to him 'Okay you can let me go now' I blushed

'I don't want to' He whispered and leaned into my face, i leaned closer to him as we were inched away for connecting lips.

'what about Astrid?' I whispered

'I found something better' He winked and he pinned to the ground of white snow and kissed me passionately Before I know it, he's got both of my hands in his viselike grip above my head, and he's pinning me to the floor using his lips. His other hand grabs my hair and yanks down, bringing my face up, and his lips are on mine. My tongue tentatively strokes his and joins his in a slow, erotic dance. His erection is against my belly. Suddenly, he sits up and tugs my dress and panties off and throws them on the floor. Pulling off his clothes including his boxers, his erection springs free. Wow! He kneels up and pulls me onto his considerable length. It was an amazing. And we continued all through the evening.

**Some kinky stuff huh? ;) I though you'd enjoy it. More to come. Stay tuned. **

**Penelope out ;) **


	12. A New Rival

**More Jelsa for you guys. Enjoy it xx xx ;)**

**Chapter 12: New rival**

**Anna pov: **Punzie and I searched the grounds and through the forest hoping to find a clue on Elsa or even Elsa herself. But Nothing! I couldn't help but weep but i was determined to find her once an for all!

'Anna, you need to rest, think of the baby' Punzie said concerned and holding my tummy

'I'm fine, But i can't rest knowing my sister could be out there.' I said

'Anna you don't think its possible...she's defiantly gone? you saw her get shot in front of you. And fall into a river, You don't think she's defiantly left us' She said. I know she didn't want to say it but it was a possibility but I wasn't going to submit to for for some reason!

'Believe me Rapunzel, It has crossed my mind several times but in my heart i believe she's still out there, I mean we didn't find her so how is it we can't find her. NO! She's out there somewhere, I know and believe she is and No one is gonna say otherwise until i have some solid evidence.' I said and looked at him as she smiled

'Your so stubborn and determined...That's why i love you so much' she smiled and gave me a hug 'so where now?' She asked

'Let's go and search for Hiccup and Merida, They can't be far away.' I said and looked for them, Little did I know we were being watched

**Jack pov: '**There see? I told you they were safe' I said as Elsa and I hid in the branches of a couple of trees. Elsa looked so sad seeing her sister look so scared for her

'Can't I just say hello?' Elsa whimpered, It broke my heart to see her like that.

'I'm worried she may not be able to see you, And if that is the case it will hurt you even more, I don't want you to risk that, especially in the state your in now'. I put and arm around her

'I just miss her so much, I miss being her sister. And i miss the others too! Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Derek, Lindsey and my kingdom, Not to mention my future nephew or Niece.' She whimpered

'You'll get your revenge Elsa I swear it, And as long as I'm around I will not let any harm come to you' I promised as she smiled

'Your very protective'

'Does that bother you?'

'No...I like it' she fluttered her eyes as i stared at her beauty. I leaned forward to kiss her sweet lips but I got interrupted by a gush of wind and we both snapped out of it.

I...umm...ahem! We better get back to north and the others' I said

'But my sister? And the others? Will they be okay?' She asked concerned

'They'll be okay, I mean it not like they'll all be fighting anytime soon' I laughed and we flew back, however little did I know I stood corrected

...

Meanwhile Merida and Hiccup were getting dressed after their...encounter and there was silence between them both, it was as if they had no idea what to say to one another

'What did I just do?' Hiccup asked himself

'I believe you just slept with me' merida said tying her corset up as hiccup watched her dressing herself wishing she didn't have to.

'I know but...I...cheated' he said feeling horrible

'Do you regret it' she asked as I gazed into her aqua eyes and smiled

'No I don't, but I feel bad for Astrid I should have ended it with her before doing anything, I'm a horrible person' he sighed and sat down as Merida sat down with him and held his hand

'No your not. I've met horrible people in the past and believe me your fr from it. take Hans for example, I'd rather cheat then kill. Wouldn't you?' she asked as he sighed and smiled

'Yeah i guess your right. But i should tell Astrid at a good moment' He said

**Hiccup pov:**

'HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW?!' We heard Astrid scream at us and there her two axes at us but our reflexes were too fast and we ducked to the ground

'Astrid, I can explain...'

'HOW COULD YOU!?' She was more hurt than angry but that didn't stop her from attacking us!

'Astrid...' Merida tried to reason with he was knocked to the ground

'YOU WHORE!' She screamed and threw everything she had at Merida. 'I SAW YOU TWO FROM THE SKY! GETTING AT IT WITH EACH-OTHER! I FELT SO HUMILIATED TO WATCH SOMETHING THAT SHOULD BE SHARED WITH YOU AND ME HICCUP!' She screamed and toothless stood behind her

'TOOTHLESS BURN THEM' She yelled at my dragon as he ran over to Merida and crouched

'Its okay bud' I smiled

'WORTHLESS CREATURE' She yelled and threw an axe at him and it chipped the left side of his lower stomach as he roared in pain

'TOOTHLESS!' I yelled with worry and ran to his side, That's when Anna and Punzie showed up

'What happened here?' Punzie said

'iccup?' Anna turned to me

'Its my fault, I caused this.' I frowned

'NO! you didn't! It was her!' Merida said and was about to shoot Astrid with her arrows

'Oh bring it You red headed slut!' Astrid picked up her sword

'Girls! Stop!' Anna got in between them and they dropped their weapons

'What? she hurt an inocent creature when there was no need. that's inhumane' Merida huffed

'Yopu slept with My man! You call that a good thing!?' Astrid screamed

'Wow Merida you saucy devil' Punzie winked but everyone shot her a death glare 'Too soon?' She whimpered and shutted up

'Look Its my fault, I caused this, I should have ended with you before I hurt you like This astrid' I sighed

'End it? But...why? don't you love me?' she asked I looked at her and said nothing as Astrid looked at Merida and back at me 'Do you love her?' She asked and I looked at merida who stared at me dead in the eye and agian i said nothing

'I'm so sorry' I said As astrid just dropped her sword and used her bear hands to strangle me

'GET OFF HIM!' Merida pushed her off me as i gasped for air as I watched the girls fight in the snow

'Girls! GIRLS! None of this is helping! We have bigger problems' Anna said

OH PLEASE! WE ARE SEARCHING FOR A DEAD QUEEN! WHO'S PROBABLY ROTTING AWAY IN THE GROUND AS WE SPEAK! WE'VE GOT 0% CHANCE OF FINDING HER AND YOU WANT TO SEND US ON A POINTLESS QUEST TO FIND HER! FOR WHAT? SHE'S DEAD SO MOVE ON!' Astrid screamed in Anna's face as Anna's eyes filled with water and she fell to the ground and cried

'Some people hope' Merida frowned to Astrid

'She's dead! What more is there, Besides what she ever done for Berk!?'

'You have no idea how wonderful Elsa was, No Is. She is a wonderful person, we grew up together and if Anna believes that there is a chance she is still out there then I believe her. Because i want more than anything for my best friend to return' Merida stated

'That goes for me too' Punzie helped Anna Up

'WHATEVER! YOUR ALL PATHETIC. YOUR LOOKING FOR A ROTTING CORPSE YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT? ITS PATHETIC!' She screamed and was about to throw her axe at Merida but i grabbed her wrist and made her drop it. I looked at her with no more love or likeness for that matter, but with pure disappointment.

'I knew you were a lot of things, Astrid. I loved you because and in spite of all of them, but - I never thought you were mean.' I frowned

'I'm sorry. But doesn't what you did with Merida kinda cancel this out?' She huffed

That was before you shot my best friend. And hurt another friend. How could you be so cruel!?'

'Fine It was a mistake. Maybe we should go to another counselling session when we get home' she tried to reason

'Can't have couple's counselling if you're not a couple.'

'You're breaking up with me?!' She asked -

What you did was really bad, Astrid. You knew how sensitive I am when it comes to Toothless' I said walking away from her

'You said you'd never break up with me.' She began to cry and I turned to her

'I never thought you'd make me feel like this' I said and walked away as she ran off in the other direction . Looks like our engagement was over

...

Meanwhile someone was watching from afar and smirked

'It looks as though we could have new accomplice' Pitch smirked

'What shall we do?' Hans asked

'Go get her' He smirked and laughed manically

'And the The frost freaks? what about them? '

'I deal with them myself' Pitch laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooo what do you think? good? awesome? let me know what you think. Love you guys, You rule I rule like crazy xx xx xx xx**

**Penelope out ;)**


End file.
